


2-9

by Cancer



Series: Random AU [2]
Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Dean, Drabble, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Prompt Fic, The Winchester Family, implied wincest, random multifandom au marathon, teen experiences, wrong car
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fue la primera vez en la vida de Dean, en que alguien le sonriera con intenciones que no eran del todo claras pero daban muchas promesas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2-9

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt para el maratón de **[Random Multifandom AUs](http://ficker-time.livejournal.com/2954.html)** en LiveJournal.  
>  _ **9.** GOT INTO/WAVED AT THE WRONG CAR AU_  
>  [nos vamos a cambiar el nombre a Capitán Ambiguo. Pero Jack/Dean es completamente una cosa que debería suceder más a menudo. Hay un gifset viajando por ahí en tumblr. Soy terrible con las 'primeras veces'. Esto es más como "maratón de drabbles" para mí. wtf.]

Cuando Dean tenía catorce años, su padre consiguió un bono en el trabajo y los llevó de viaje a Nueva York por el cumpleaños de su madre. Lo recuerda algunas tardes de días soleados de verano cuando el sol entra por su ventana y lo despierta a horas indecentes para un fin de semana, Sammy fresco, ejercitado y cocinando tocino en la cocina antes de sentarse a leer el periódico.

Lo recuerda de cuando en cuando en días soleados porque le calienta la cara y le hace pensar que quizá debería culpar a alguien, y si va a culpar a alguien, definitivamente será el sol. 

A estas alturas no recuerda de qué edificio era, si iba a salir del hotel o del banco, pero recuerda que Sammy le sostenía el bolso a su madre y él estaba aburrido, así que decidió volver al auto. 

En días soleados porque cuando llegó al estacionamiento no era que los autos hubieran sido iguales, sino la luz directa a los ojos, que a larga exposición le hubiera dejado ciego.   
Era un punto blanco, caminata a tientas y una puerta abierta. Un chico sentado en el asiento trasero de un auto que, aparentemente, no era el de su padre. 

Se llamaba Jack; le sonrió en lugar de echarlo por donde había venido y le dio la mano en un gesto ligero y sugestivo. Fue la primera vez en la vida de Dean, en que alguien le sonriera con intenciones que no eran del todo claras pero daban muchas promesas.

Jack tenía las manos grandes, los ojos claros, la sonrisa cálida e invitante, y un millón de palabras no dichas en el nombre. Le habló en voces que parecían susurros; del color de sus ojos y las pecas de sus mejillas, de lo bien que olía y un poco sobre el clima. 

Hacía calor y el sol llegaba de lleno en el vidrio trasero pero no bajaron las ventanas, y cuando se besaron fue una extensión de la conversación, escalofríos hasta los dedos de los pies, sudor deslizándose en la nuca, una mano en el cuello y otra en la espalda baja, y quizá se tocaron más de lo debido. 

Quizá se sintió firme y líquido al mismo tiempo, como lluvia sobre concreto. 

Cuando su padre salió a buscarlo, el auto se había ido hacia diez minutos; a Dean sólo le quedaron los labios rojos y la sonrisa en los ojos. 

Lo recuerda en días de verano, de cuando en cuando, el sol en la cara calentándole un poco más que sólo la piel, y su hermano abajo preparando el desayuno.


End file.
